Bumble Bee's Chasing Romance
by Corona09
Summary: This story takes place long after the big battle in Mission City. Bumble Bee became Sam's guardian to keep an optic out for Decepticons, but being a guardian can get lonely sometimes.


It was a chilly autumn night. Bumble Bee was trying to take a stasis nap in the garage but he was too bored.

He wished he could be traveling around the world hunting down Decepticons with Optimus Prime and the others. Oh spark how much he missed the thrill of capturing his foes. Unfortunately, he was ordered by his leader to watch Sam incase any of their enemies night be lurking around his neighborhood. Bumble Bee didn't mind looking after his human friend, it's just it's been several months since the last Decepticon attack.

The yellow camero autobot decided to take the rest of the night off, because he was getting bored out of his processor. Bumble Bee started the engine. sifted into _Drive_, and slowly crept out of the garage. Before he left, Bumble Bee changed into his robot mode for a short period to check to make sure Sam was safe. He peeked through the window; Sam and Michaela were inside watching _Van Hellsing_, in a soft cozy red blanket with soda and a bowl of buttered popcorn on the table. He could tell those two were enjoying themselves; the way Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, or how Michaela rests her head on his shoulders.

Bumble Bee wishes he has a female vehicle companion to spend some time with. He changed back into his car mode and drove away.

When Bumble Bee reached the edge of the driveway, he spotted something from across the street. He sees a beautiful 2007 yellow Volkswagen beetle with daisy hubcaps and decorative hippie flower stickers on the back. Bumble Bee's spark pulsed the moment he saw her. He knows it's just an earth car, but the Chevy camero Romeo didn't care.

A short brown haired, green eyed girl wearing a grey hoodie, a white skirt, and black converse sneakers walked up to the car. Bumble Bee guessed the human girl owns the beetle car when she got inside and drove off. He wanted to go after her but a thought ran through his processor; Optimus Prime ordered Bumble Bee to stay vigilant and protect Sam from any Decepticon. Would it hurt to just to socialize with the Yellow Beetle Volkswagen, even if it's just for just one evening? But he knows Sam will be okay for a few hours.

Bumble Bee carefully followed the yellow beetle without raising any suspicions because he didn't want to make it look like he was stalking her and the human girl inside. He followed her for an hour on the highway, not only did he lost her, but the yellow autobot was lost as well.

Bumble Bee pulled over to an exit and ends up at _Tranquility Mall_. At least he wasn't outside the city. He was going to turn around and find some place to fuel up but then he found his soul mate in the empty part of parking lot. Bumble Bee was so happy to find her.

Suddenly he heard some humans coming; there were three dudes dressed up like gangster punks.

"Yo man, check out this sissy car!" One of them hollered.

"Yeah man, must be expensive. And you know what that means."

"Yeah, big bucks."

"No el stupido! It means we can sell some of these parts for cash."

"All right let's do this."

Bumble Bee couldn't believe what he was hearing, those creeps were about to deflower the cute Yellow Beetle! He will not stand by and watch. The lovesick autobot started up his engine and drove circles around them.

"Whoa man! Who's the psycho driving the camero?!"

"Who cares let's bolt before we're road kill!"

The brave autobot chased the punks out of the parking lot. As soon they were out of sight, Bumble Bee made a U-turn and drove back to the Yellow beetle's side. She looked beautiful to him. The yellow autobot parked right next to the flower power beetle and tried his best to tell her how much he feels about her.

The moment was perfect him and the lovely beetle car parking underneath a full moon and the glistening stars. Nothing could ruin it.

Bumble Bee hears a police car coming from behind. Then, the police car began to change; it was Barricade! He transformed into his robot mode ready to fight.

"Where is Sam Witwicky Autobot scum?!" The wicked Decepticon said in a threatening tone.

His big stomping feet created a 3.5 tremor. It made one of the lamp posts fall over, almost hit the pretty Yellow Volkswagen Beetle. He didn't want anything bad happen to his beloved, so Bumble Bee charged at him and knocked him over. They rolled around until they ended up at a construction site. Barricade punches Bumble Bee in the faceplate, grabs both of his legs, swinging him around repeatedly and then released him. The yellow autobot made a crash landing in a pit. The police car poser jumped up into the air and smashed him with his feet. Bumble Bee kicked him and then punches back.

Their servo to servo combat seemed it would never end until Bumble Bee pulled out the big guns, literally. He held it up to Barricade's faceplate and fires a powerful blast causing the Decepticon to fall into unconsciousness. Bumble Bee has won, for now.

The only thing he wanted now was to spend a little more time with his future girlfriend. He returned to the mall parking lot only to find that the yellow Beetle car was gone. Bumble Bee's spark broke into pieces.

A cold wind blew across the lot.

Morning finally came. Sam was in backyard putting the garbage bag into the trash can when he saw Bumble Bee peering out of the corner and into the garage feeling depressed. Sam stepped inside to check on his buddy. He was already in his robot mode, crying his optics out.

"Hey Bumble Bee, where were you last night? Right after Michaela left I came by to check up on you and you were gone."

Bumble Bee broke into tears sobbing. Sam was puzzled by Bumble Bee's answer until he saw a picture of a Yellow Volkswagon car.

"Don't worry BB, whoever she is, she is missing out on a great car like you."

"No problem, come on, we're heading for the beach. I know how much you love feeling the sun's rays."

After fueling up, Bumble Bee, Sam, and Michaela arrived at the beach. The two lovey dovey human couple stepped out of the camero and walked off to find a nice spot to set up. Bumble Bee was alone until a certain yellow car parked next to him

The End


End file.
